Prey of the Unknown
by Loki'sMaster
Summary: This story is about Prussia secretly getting raped at night while Germany is away. Prussia thinks that Germany will never be there for him, but sooner or later his ways will change. Will the predator be caught? Germany x Prussia
1. Chapter 1

GERxPRU

**Now, this is just an introductory chapter to a full story of Germany and Prussia falling in love. Prussia looks for a protector and Germany will fill that spot. Soon. No pun intended. :)**

Kaysee Lohmann

_Its so cold without him…_ Prussia thought to himself. "These blankets don't help much…" He lay there thinking where in the hell Germany could be! I mean, it didn't take that long to take Italy to France's house! Well….maybe it took a bit of time. But too long! _Where is he? Im starting to worry…_ He lightly sobbed to himself. Suddenly, the door burst open! BLAM! Prussia, scared out of his wits, hid under the covers and was tempted to scream, but hid in silence. Germany walked over. "Gilbert…." he whispered right next to his ear. Prussia shivered, and felt the sensation travel down his spine. The sensation of _FEAR._ Germany ripped the covers off of his older brother, who was now trembling, and **naked.** "GILBERT! What happened?" he asked as Prussia now had blood running down his thighs. He lay with his legs wide open; usually this turns Ludwig on but this time it wasn't even close. Something BAD had happened to Gilbert. And he was gonna find out what.


	2. Chapter 2

"Im scared, Ludwig….he….again….I CANT!" he loudly cried, grasping onto Germany's shoulders and digging his perfectly manicured nails into his brother's neck. "Gilbert…..Oh….IM GONNA KICK HIS ASS! I promise, Gilbert, I will **never** leave you alone again." "You…..really?" For being the older brother, Prussia was very vulnerable and he always required love, kindness, compassion, just gentleness in general. Even though he seemed harsh, and his voice is loud and raspy, he still was very gentle. Never judge a book by its cover. Prussia grasped onto Germany's shoulders again and tears streamed down his face, running down his pale neck and continuing down on his bare chest that had its own glow and luster in the moonlight. Ludwig looked at his older brother. "Gilbert…" he said with tears in his eyes, "I will **never** leave you alone, ever, again. I love you." Gilbert looked at him through blurry tearing eyes. "I…I….I love you…too…" And after their thousandth embrace, both countries slept in their ridiculously small bed and Germany dreamed of an intelligent plot to help his older brother.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Germany woke up with his arms wrapped around his older brother who was wearing Germany's big shirt, making it look almost like a night gown. Germany had a small tear run down his face as Prussia was lying uncomfortably close to him. Germany got up and got dressed and ready for the new day. He leaving when Prussia got out of bed. "Ludwig…?" The door closed behind Ludwig. "He…he said that he wouldn't ever leave me alone again…." Gilbert lay back down and lightly sobbed to himself. "Why….why? I might as well just let him do it tonight….again….."

The day went by very slowly for Gilbert. He ate the three required meals for the day, and it was now eleven o'clock. "I wouldn't be surprised if he showed up right now…" Suddenly there was a knock at the door that shocked the country so bad he almost grasped onto the ceiling like a frightened cat. He walked slowly to the door, expecting the predator. He opened the door, and there he was. A scarf over his face and he whispered "Hello." Suddenly Gilbert felt his wrists burn as the predator grabbed them and walked him to the bed. He slammed Prussia onto the bed and Prussia, being already naked, opened his legs, knowing what to do. "Do it." He said bravely. "You know I will. Get ready to bleed and cry for your precious Ludwig…" Gilbert gulped, but didn't regret being so brave. The predator, without preparing the poor uke, entered him slowly and painfully. He was really long too, so this hurt something awful. The predator had found his prostate and started hitting it slow. "S…stop! Youre torturing me!" "That's the point." He said with one final hard and violent thrust both of them came, the predator not showing any exasperation. He walked towards the door, leaving Prussia naked and shivering from the pain, and also the blood and semen leaking from his ass. "I will be back tomorrow night. Don't prepare yourself again, **or else**." He walked out. Prussia had prepared himself before the predator even came into his little cabin. He lay there sobbing. "Ludwig….please come back…"


End file.
